


Tell Me

by April_Gabriella



Series: I'm Full of Emotion and So Are My Boys [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, I may have taken this fluff a little too far, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Hannibal, Will Loves Hannibal, but I don't think you can go too far when it comes to fluff, fluff overload, gratuitous fluff, i would tag smut but somehow this doesn't feel like smut to me, oh god the fluff, so have all this fluff but be sure to check your blood sugar after :), so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me something you've never told me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I've been struggling with for the past week, I find it hard to concentrate on that when I keep thinking about this.

"Tell me something you've never told me." Will says quietly one night lying on his side, facing Hannibal in bed. 

Hannibal is quiet for a while before he answers, "When you brought Randall Tier to me, it took all of my self control not to throw you down on the table next to him and have you right there. It was very difficult for me, but I was able to refrain." Hannibal smiles at the memory.

Will smiles with him, for a moment. "When you were in the asylum I thought of making some excuse to visit you everyday. It was very difficult for me, but I was able to refrain."

Hannibal isn't smiling anymore. "I dreamed of you while I was there." Hannibal says quietly. "I dreamed of us together."

"Like in your memory palace?" Will asks smiling again. 

"No. I would dream of situations going differently. Of you loving me. The longer you were away the more I despised those dreams."

The guilt of what Hannibal had to endure in prison is not a new feeling for Will, and reminding himself that Hannibal chose that fate doesn't make it any better, Hannibal chose it for him. Everything always for him, or about him. Hannibal has been very single-minded since they met. "Every night I would lie beside Molly and think of you." Will says, barely a whisper. "I would touch your scar and think of you. God Hannibal the loneliness I felt." Will slides closer to press a soft kiss against Hannibal's lips. "I've always been so alone without you." 

"I wish I could have met your _ex-wife_." Hannibal says, his tone dripping with bitterness. 

Will looks Hannibal straight in the eyes. "Do we need to have a conversation about how I will never forgive you if you go anywhere near her?"

"Did you love her Will? Really love her?"

"Answer my question first."

Hannibal sighs. "No such conversation is needed. Now you."

Will looks at Hannibal closely for a while longer before he answers. "Did I love her the way that I love you? Could I ever love _anyone_ the way I love you? No. It was actually then that I realized that no one would ever make me feel the way you do. No one can ever hope to replace you." Will kisses Hannibal tenderly. "I had everything I should have wanted. It should have been the perfect life, but it wasn't, because I didn't have you." He strokes his fingers across Hannibal's jaw looking deeply into his eyes. "You're all I want Hannibal. I know you know that."

"Did you marry her only to spite me?"

"Not _only_." Will smiles. "Look, why don't we mutually agree to forget about Molly okay? You can rest easy in the knowledge that she never meant anywhere near as much to me as you do, and I can rest easy in the knowledge that you never plan to meet her. Deal?"

"Deal." Hannibal says too quickly.

"I didn't hear you promise." Will observes. 

"I promise."

"Yeah but I didn't hear you really promise."

Hannibal gives a long-suffering sigh. "Alright Will. I would never betray you by breaking a promise to you."

"And..." Will prompts.

"And I promise not to visit your ex-wife any time soon."

" _Hannibal_." 

"I promise not to visit your ex-wife ever. Satisfactory?" 

Will gives Hannibal the side-eye. "Barely. I didn't bring her up to upset you."

"I know you wouldn't risk her life by purposely using her to upset me." Hannibal says quietly. Silence reigns for a while until Hannibal says, "Tell me something you've never told me."

Will takes his time thinking about an answer. "I lied when I said I wouldn't miss you. I knew it was a lie when I said it, I knew you would be the only thing on my mind. I knew you'd be with me no matter where I went. And I knew I would never stop hearing your voice in my head. I knew all of that, and said it anyway."

"When I caught your scent for the first time in three years my heart stopped. It was the moment I had given everything for. The moment I had endlessly fantasized about. You finally coming back to me. Everything was worth it in that moment." Hannibal cups Will's face in both hands and stares into his eyes. "Every indignity Will. Every moment of suffering, every hour of excruciating longing, it was all worth it. It would be worth it a thousand times, for that moment." 

Will surges forward to capture Hannibal's lips, his love for this man a painful thing in his chest. "Why didn't I see before?" he asks desperately, to himself or to Hannibal it doesn't matter. "Why did it take me so long to _see_? I could have saved everyone so much needless agony."

"There is no blame to be placed Will." Hannibal says delicately.

"No, there is." Will argues. "I spent so long intentionally blinding myself to the truth. _So long_ Hannibal. Lying to myself about who I was and what you were to me. Why didn't I know I was just making it worse? I spent all that time hiding and lying, making everything worse." 

"Shhhhh. It's alright." Hannibal soothes, gently cradling Will in his arms. 

"My biggest regret is that it took so long to get here." Will says quietly into Hannibal's chest. "That we had to sacrifice so much to get where we should have always been." Will clings to Hannibal feeling like he might drown if he lets go. "There's no one to blame for that but me."   

"I place no blame at your feet Will." Hannibal says running soothing hands up over his back. "There should be no blame placed at all. Our journey has been a remarkable one, it has shaped us to be who we are at this moment and I would not see it altered." Will comes willingly enough when Hannibal tugs him up to look into his eyes. "I would have you exactly as you are. I hope you feel the same of me."

Will stares into Hannibal's eyes wondering how it's possible that someone could love him so much. There are so many things he wants to say, disjointed thoughts and half-formed sentences float through his mind but none of it sounds adequate to convey what he feels. "Make love to me." he says instead. "I love you exactly as you are." he breathes into Hannibal's ear, clutching him tightly. "I love you. I love you Hannibal." Hannibal clutches Will just as tightly, groaning softly at his passionate confession. "You love me so much. God so fucking much. Make love to me. Make it love. I need your love Hannibal." 

"Oh Will." Hannibal sighs, his eyes all but closing under the weight of his pleasure at hearing Will say those words. He lays Will out beneath him melding their lips together in a loving kiss. "My Will. My perfect love." Will grips Hannibal's hair in tight fingers as he worships every inch of his skin, murmuring soft words of praise and adoration. "The moment I met you I knew my life had changed." Will lets out a low moan, awash in Hannibal's caressing hands and soft, loving lips. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." he whispers, trailing wet kisses across Will's scar. "The best, most wonderful, most frustrating thing that has ever happened to me." He smiles into Will's skin, pressing lingering kisses across Will's waist from hip to hip. "There has never been anyone but you. There will never be anyone but you. My Will."

Hannibal lifts his head from Will's skin, preparing to grab the lube but Will already has it and presses it into his hand with with a look that has Hannibal climbing up his body to devour it greedily. "Open your legs for me love." he whispers when he can bare to tear his lips away. "Let me give you what you need." 

Will instantly obeys, spreading his thighs and letting Hannibal settle between them while he slicks up his fingers. "You always give me what I need." he says. "And I always need you." Will reaches up and tugs Hannibal down into a kiss. 

Hannibal slides two slick fingers into Will's entrance. "I spend every moment in gratitude for you at my side. Every moment with you in my arms is paradise." Will is panting as Hannibal rocks and twists his fingers inside him, feeling a swell of love unlike any he has ever known. "You are my paradise Will." Hannibal adds a third finger. "My fantasy, my perfect world." Hannibal speeds his fingers and breathes into his ear. "I would give you anything." he kisses a trail down Will's neck. "I will give you everything."

"You," Will pants, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "I need you."

Hannibal removes his fingers and slicks up his cock. "You have me," he says lining himself up. "Until death takes us. Until we are nothing but dust and myth, I am yours." He pushes all the way inside in one long, slow movement. "I love you Will." Hannibal murmurs softly into his ear setting a sweet, easy pace. "I love you more than life, more than death, more than anything in this world."

"Hannibal..." Will moans in absolute pleasure. "More." he whines moving his hips in rhythm with Hannibal's thrusts. "Please more."

Hannibal is panting hotly against Will's neck, taken away by the every feeling physically and emotionally bombarding him. "I loved you when you took us over the cliff." he says. "I knew what you were doing and I knew why, and I loved you. I loved you more than I knew it was possible to love something." Hannibal speeds his pace and Will digs his fingers his Hannibal's hips urging him on. "I loved you at my table when I thought we were eating Freddy Lounds. Ahhh! My love for you burned so bright and fierce, I was powerless against it." Hannibal is thrusting his hips erratically now, giving up all notion of rhythm, too lost in everything flowing between them. "I was powerless the moment I met you." Hannibal kisses Will's open mouth, taking in his gasps and moans. "Even more so now." Hannibal pulls Will's hips to meet his thrusts. "Oh Will... Oh... Ask me for the moon and I will slaughter the Earth to give it to you. Ask for my soul and I will cut it out myself. Oh my love, my life, my everything." Hannibal wraps a hand around his cock and Will keens. "You are my everything. My perfect, cunning boy. My beautiful miracle." 

"Ah! Hannibal..." Will moans at the mercy of Hannibal's hands and heart and he can think of no better fate. 

"Oh how I love you." Hannibal breathes, speeding his hand and his hips. "I am yours. I am yours. I am yours." 

Will comes just like that, with Hannibal inside him and wrapped around him, feeling Hannibal's love and appreciation and bliss permeate all through his body. He pulls Hannibal tight against him riding out the waves of pleasure, and Hannibal kisses and strokes him through it all, more besotted than he's ever been. "I love you." Will whispers, breathless. "God I love you so much. I loved you when I betrayed you. I loved you when you cut me open. I loved you when you sent the Dragon after my family. I loved you after. I love you now." Will babbles on and on as Hannibal drives into him on the crest of his own orgasm. "I'll love you until after I'm dust and bone. I'll love you until the world ceases to turn and all light succumbs to darkness."

Hannibal buries his cock deep inside him and comes with a hoarse cry. Will holds him through his spasms and kisses whatever skin is closest to his lips. His hands stroke and caress Hannibal's skin, relishing the feel of him, solid and real in his arms.

"I'm still not sure if this is a dream." Hannibal says when he can speak again, his face buried in Will's neck. "But if it is, I don't ever want to wake up." He finds Will's lips and kisses him deeply and Will gives himself entirely over to it, carding both hands through Hannibal's hair. 

"You could kill me right now, if you wanted to." He breathes between kisses. "And I would let you." Hannibal groans softly into the kiss, clutching him tightly. "I would let you Hannibal, and I would die filled with love for you. I would die as I have lived." 

Hannibal moans into his mouth, his nails digging into Will's skin. "There are times when I think that I cannot possibly love you more, but again and again I am proven wrong." Hannibal tries to press closer but can't, there is not a hair's width between them. 

"Promise." Will breathes over his lips. "Promise you won't let anyone else have me. Promise you won't let anyone else take what's yours."

"No one will take you from me." Hannibal says lowly, wishing he could get closer, always closer. 

"Not me, my life. You are the only one who has the right to take my life. Promise you won't let anyone else have it."

Hannibal pulls away slightly and looks at him for a moment before replying, "I will not promise to kill you."

"Let me put it another way." Will says, "I understand now. When you said you willingly placed your fate in my hands, I understand." He punctuates his next words with kisses. "I'm yours Hannibal. My life is yours. Everything I am is yours. I willingly give it to you, as I have given you my heart, as we share my soul. There is no life for me without you. No peace without you by my side. I don't know how I lived so long without this, but I know I could never live without it now. I could never live without you. Whatever that means, whoever I have to kill, I can't live without you."

Hannibal lets out a small noise of frustration because no matter how much he wishes it, their bodies refuse to physically coalesce into one single entity. He would make any sacrifice to any god if he could have it so. "I could tell you how I love you for all eternity and it would still not be enough to convey what I feel."

"Just kiss me then." Will says sated, satisfied, and wholly in love. "Kiss me until I fall asleep." 

Hannibal does exactly that, and eventually they drift off wrapped in love and in each other. But even in these perfect moments of warmth and contentment there is a sharp fear in Will's heart because a part of him, a part that he tries to keep buried as deep as he can, is terrified that this will all end. That one day he might have to keep his word about dying together rather than be separated. That Jack or _someone_ will come along to try to drag them apart. But he pushes those thoughts away, he has Hannibal now, and now is what matters. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obviously a slut for gratuitous Hannigram fluff. 
> 
> At the end there I started thinking that it's too bad this isn't an a/b/o because wouldn't it be great if Will got pregnant from this? That would be so sweet. awwww. And the baby would grow up to be all murderous, but also sweet and shy and beautiful. Now I'm swooning over a non-existent fic. But I've never even read an a/b/o story and only know about it from tumblr.


End file.
